


Picking up the Scattered Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Arrogant Xehanort, Bratty Sora, Collars, Consentual Forced Submission, Dom Xehanort, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Sub Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Verbal Humiliation, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sora's a brat. Young Xehanort isn't having it.
Relationships: Sora & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Young Xehanort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Picking up the Scattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Here you go bb, this is for you :3 Thank you for your request, I actually had a lot of fun writing this one! I admit, I haven't done this pairing before, but I can definitely see the appeal. I hope you like it!

Sora swallowed thickly, feeling his throat bob against the snug leather around his neck. He knew he was treading dangerously at this point, knew that he should seriously reconsider his next action.

On the one hand, Sora thrived from being put in place, got off on being forced to submit. On the other hand, Xehanort was kinda scary, and he wanted to be able to walk tomorrow.

Patting himself on the back for even considering the consequences of his actions for once, Sora glared defiantly at the slightly older male.

"No."

The other man in question almost snorted, looking back at Sora with a cruding look he couldn't place.

"No?" Xehanort questioned, grinning almost amusedly. Sora's stomach _dropped._ "No." Xehanort repeated with a chuckle, walking over to the boy sitting on the bed, his arms crossed. "I'm sorry, did I ask?" 

Sora didn't answer, only averted his gaze but continued to be defiant.

Xehanort chuckled, his long silver hair almost glowing. His amber eyes burned right into Sora's blue ones, and he almost shivered. "Alright." He said non-chalantly. "Let's do this your way." 

Without warning, Sora suddenly found himself held against the bed he had been sitting on, realizing too late that he was on his back. Xehanort was kissing him now, the feeling of his lips being forcibly pressed against Sora's felt almost surreal. He moaned under his breath and started kissing back, unable to contain urge, but as soon as he did the older pulled away with a grin.

"Oh, now you want to cooperate?" He chuckled, and Sora could feel his face heat up at the taunt, but he was suddenly beyond caring. He wanted more. 

He tried to lean up for another kiss, and Xehanort was leaning down, but just as their lips had barely brushed, Xehanort smiled sweetly and pulled away. Sora whined and tried to do it again, but was only met with the same response. 

"Hey!" He pouted, puffing out his lower lip. He even tried to wrap his arms around Xehanort's neck, but found his hands pinned to his sides roughly. 

"Hands off." Xehanort growled, almost sounding primal. "I didn't give you permission."

"But I want a kiss!" Sora whined loudly, glaring up at the other for not giving him what he wanted. 

Xehanort looked at the younger expectantly, his brow raised in a " _Really_?" way.

Sora ignored him to tried to pry his hands away from the other's grip, but before he could Xehanort leaned down and bit the areas of his neck that the collar didn't cover, making the brunette shiver and suddenly tense his entire body. He could literally feel Xehanort's grin as he poked his tongue out to lightly trace the leather that hugged Sora's throat, enjoying the feeling of his pet. 

"I-I want-" He started, but Xehanort grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

"Has it ever crossed your mind to ask nicely?" 

Sora swallowed and tried again. "Can you please fuck me already?" He feigned a patient tone, and Xehanort laughed. 

"No." 

Sora whined and huffed, puffing out his cheeks. "And why not?" 

Xehanort grabbed the little gold loop at the front of Sora's collar, dragging him upward to they were almost nose-to-nose. "You don't get to order me around, brat. Do you understand?"

Sora nodded as best he could, almost suffocating from the pressure. 

Xehanort smiled. "Good." He hummed and eased the pressure slightly, but kept his finger around the loop just in case. Sora gasped, his lids fluttering closed as he rubbed his thighs together, too scared to even try to touch himself but too hard to ignore at this point. 

Xehanort's eyes flicked down to see Sora's problem, another grin spreading across his lips. 

"Awe, what's the matter? Not gonna take care of that?"

Sora swallowed. The question was a trap. 

"Want you to." He said innocently, gazing up the silver-haired man, his lids half closed. 

Xehanort had to take a second to admire the sight beneath him. Sora, on his back compliantly, his mouth slightly open (there was already a beam of saliva at the corner, and Xehanort couldn't wait to make him drool like a mindless puppy) as he stared up at him, eyes half-lidded. He looked absolutely delectable.

"You want me to?" Xehanort teased. "What's the magic word?" 

Sora huffed again, averting his gaze away from the other male. 

Xehanort internally sighed and cupped the bulge growing in Sora's shorts with his free hand, making Sora gasp loudly and squirm. Xehanort raised his brow at the boy, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he cupped it tighter, even opted to rub it. 

"Ah- please!" Sora almost yelled, bucking his hips up into the sensation. 

"That's better." Xehanort chuckled, but instead of giving him what he wanted, Xehanort only leaned down to continue kissing and licking at the exposed skin of Sora's neck, adding small bruises around the leather, drinking up the little whimpers and noises that escaped from Sora's mouth. 

When he finally decided to spare him (ish), Xehanort began trailing his kisses downward, leaving love bites all across his collar bones, while simultaneously lifting his shirt from the hem. Sora didn't try to stop him from removing the material, even helped him without hesitation. He didn't even have time to shiver at the cold air before Xehanort was on him again, now kissing down his chest.

He didn't pay any attention to the boy's nipples, but instead littered kisses all around them, elicting more of those delicious noises that he was beginning to become drunk off of. 

"Louder." He growled against his skin, and Sora couldn't find it in himself to disobey, especially when Xehanort's mouth finally met one of Sora's pert nipples, already hard from the neglect of earlier. 

Sora cried out, his chest jumping towards Xehanort's mouth in an attempt to get more friction. 

Xehanort slapped Sora's hip, pushing it down with his hand to keep him grounded on the bed. 

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?" He chuckled, lifting his head to gaze at the boy's already fucked out face. 

"H-hurry up..." He managed to choke out, his hard on becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. It was even starting to _hurt_ , and _damn it_ he just wanted to be fucked already. 

Without saying anything else, Sora's shorts were torn, tossed across the room without a moment's thought. Xehanort was eyeing Sora's now-free cock like it was his prey, and the boy in question couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed about it. 

Instead, he found himself to be quite the opposite. He bucked his hips forward, only to have them shoved down to the mattress once more. 

"Lube or prep?" Xehanort teased, and that caused the light red flush to dust Sora's cheeks. 

"W-what?" He asked, too dazed to comprehend why he had to choose. 

"Your punishment," Xehanort said patiently, but grabbed the loop in Sora's collar again, yanking his face to be right in front of his again as he whispered, "for being such a pain in the ass to me. I'll show you how I feel." 

With a strangled moan, Sora gasped out, "L-lube!" 

How predictable, Xehanort sighed. Keeping his word, however, he released Sora's collar to retrieve the small bottle of lube he kept in his cloak pocket. His gloves had been long discarded, along with the rest of his clothes now. 

He grinned down at Sora as he undressed, amused by the look on the boy's face as he watched him. 

"Turn around." Came the simple command, and Sora's entire bratty act dropped. He immediately obeyed, turning around to lay on his stomach. "Such a good boy." Xehanort drawled, eating up the soft whine he got in response. 

Without being able to help himself, Xehanort lands a quick smack to Sora's tanned ass, watching it jiggle with a lewd grin as Sora's head shot up, the pained gasp echoing throughout the room. 

Sora tried to subtly rock his hips into the mattress below him, as the lack of attention to his manhood was _maddening_. Xehanort smirked and pretended like he didn't see. Instead, he watched with interest, the sight urging him to continue with his plans more than he wanted to stop it. 

"I can see you, y'know." Xehanort snortedd as he popped the lube cap, and Sora couldn't help but to moan and rock faster. 

Xehanort wasn't graceful as he squeezed the lube directly on Sora's hole, the cold temperature making him gasp loudly. He purposfully used more than usual, as not allowing him any prep would only tear him open if he wasn't generous, and he didn't want to actually hurt his precious jewel. 

He then poured some over his own cock, pumping his hand up and down the length to warm it up a bit. 

"Are you ready?" He feigned a sweet tone, but Sora was too dazed to catch it as he nodded, letting out a light "uh-huh". 

Xehanort pushed into the tight heat slowly, both he and Sora groaning simultaneously as he did so. The wet warmth was engulfing him, almost begging him to just start pounding, but he knew better. Xehanort creeped inside until he was buried to the hilt, groaning softly at Sora's pants and mewels. 

He leaned forward to he could lick and nibble at Sora's ear, allowing him to get used to the feeling of being so full all at once. 

Sora choked on a sob soon after, his hands gripping the sheets below him tightly as he rocked his hips back into the other, wanting him to fucking _move_ already. 

_Message recieved,_ Xehanort smirked, pulling out just to slam back in. Sora cried out once the pace became brutal, unable to deny the sparks of pleasure that ran deep in his core. 

Xehanort gripped Sora's collar, pulling on it to force Sora's upper body off the mattress. The boy couldn't stop the long moan from escaping, or his tongue from falling past his lips in pure bliss. 

"Can-" Sora gasped, having to lean further back to avoid getting choked. "Can I cum?"

At those words, Xehanort let go of the collar to grip both of Sora's sides, flipping them over so he was sitting on the bed with Sora straddling him, then continued to buck upwards. 

Sora almost screamed, his hands immediately fisting the long silver locks of Xehanort's hair, his head thrown back as the older throat right into prostate, over and over again. 

Sora couldn't help it. Without another warning, his mouth gaped open, but no sounds could come out as he came, spirting his cum and caking both of their stomachs. 

The sudden clenching of his ass drove Xehanort over the edge as well, as he gave one last thrust before spilling inside of the boy. 

Sora panted and collapsed against Xehanort, his sweaty body connecting to the other's. Xehanort sighed and stroked Sora's hair, falling backwards with him and pulling the blanket around them. He'd have to clean up in the morning. 

_Lazy ass._


End file.
